


got a bad desire

by bangandawhimper



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Succubus!Akira, vampire!goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangandawhimper/pseuds/bangandawhimper
Summary: A glass bottle clinks under Goro’s feet, kicked away without a care as he corners his prey. He slams him against the cold brick wall of a random shady building in this random shady alleyway, the breath knocked out of the man’s lungs with a tiny, shocked “oof.”What a pathetic way to die.His prey barely has a second to act, too surprised and too slow. Too late. Goro grabs a fist full of his frizzy black hair, wrenches his head to the side, and bites.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 15
Kudos: 280





	got a bad desire

A glass bottle clinks under Goro’s feet, kicked away without a care as he corners his prey. He slams him against the cold brick wall of a random shady building in this random shady alleyway, the breath knocked out of the man’s lungs with a tiny, shocked “ _oof_.”

What a pathetic way to die.

His prey barely has a second to act, too surprised and too slow. Too late. Goro grabs a fist full of his frizzy black hair, wrenches his head to the side, and bites.

“Ah—!”

The man jolts beneath him—they usually do—before he relaxes and stills, venom already coursing through his veins, allowing Goro to suck out his lifeforce with ease. It’s just the two of them now. Breathing quietly in the dark. All of this random man’s life, all amounted to a wrong step into the wrong alley at the wrong time of the night. Like he was born for this, for Goro alone.

It’s easy to imagine this prey really was made specifically for a vampire to devour—he tastes… delicious. Incredible. Really fucking good. Now that his venom has calmed his victim Goro lets himself relax too, pressing himself fully against his prey, feeling the warmth of his body, lapping at the skin of his neck. It’s been too long since he last fed.

“Not even gonna ask a guy’s name first?”

Goro freezes.

He nearly pulls away completely, would have if this blood weren’t the best thing he’d tasted in years. This man is about to die—does he not know what’s happening to him?

“I just think it’s— _oh_ ,” his prey’s body shudders against him, which would be the venom again. “Just think it’s rude to—” the man says, before he cuts himself off again with an embarrassing, earth-shatteringly loud moan. Goro slaps a hand over his prey’s mouth.

Quiet moaning is still strange and unexplainable, but better than loud moaning at least. Goro would think about it further, but there’s no danger to him this late at night in this remote area of the city and—fuck, god, how does this man taste so fucking good? Goro’s eyes roll back in his head as he continues to drink, red and black and sweetness and perfect bitter flooding his senses.

It’s so good he… he almost gets sentimental about it. Doesn’t want it to end. The thought of having to go back to whatever regular shit blood he was living off before brings Goro back to reality, and he realizes he has a choice now.

He could drain this man now. Like he planned. Or. Or, he could savor him.

He could bring him back home, keep him there forever. He’s heard tales of others of his kind doing the same, it’s a possibility. It would be annoying—god knows Goro hates people—but Goro is stronger, faster, smarter than any stupid little human. He could easily keep his prey for at least one more drink. Just one more. All he has to do is stop.

All he has to do is stop.

All he has to do is stop.

Who the hell even is this person, anyway?

Goro pulls away before he can think better of it, laps at the twin marks he left to close and heal them—can’t let any of that blood go to waste. Can’t help the way his tongue dances around his mouth to catch any trace of blood remaining, can’t believe how much he already misses its taste. _Patience_.

His prey—he hadn’t gotten a good look at him before but he is handsome, in a conventional sort of way. Sharp cheekbones, thick hair, long eyelashes. He has a glassy look about him, dazed and dumb thanks to the poison in Goro’s fangs, and there’s a flush high in his cheeks which is… odd. And he’s also _panting_ , breathing heavily, pressing his body against Goro’s even now in a way that is so…

“You’re getting off on this,” Goro realizes. He feels strange. His own voice came out breathier than he expected, his eyes keep darting to his prey’s exposed neck, he wants, he wants—

Prey smirks, an incredible feat considering he’s facing his death. “Back at you, dear,” he murmurs, his hand slipping between them and—

“ _Oh,_ ” Goro moans, involuntarily. He bucks forward—he’s hard? Goro blinks, shakes his head. He’s not—he doesn’t understand, his mind is cloudy, high off feeding, high off feeding from this blood. But it feels so _good_.

The haze overtakes him, cognitive functions shutting down abruptly, and Goro finds he can’t stay away a moment longer.

He jerks forward, latches back on to that delicious expanse of skin and sucks. Prey shudders, moans again, low to match Goro’s high note sung against his neck, and buries his hands in Goro’s hair, holding him there. The hard line of Prey’s cock presses insistently against Goro’s and Goro has never cared much about sex, especially not in a disgusting alley with some stupid, suicidal prey he’s never met before, but he’s also never tasted anyone quite so delicious. So maybe, maybe, he can indulge in more than one temptation tonight.

The second drink is even better than the first, somehow. Goro decides right then: it’s a shame, but he’s going to drain this man now. He was a fool to think he could hold himself back. 

He drinks for… he has no idea how long. Ruts desperately against his prey, fresh blood filling his veins and making him feel powerful. Dizzy. Warm. Full.

So when Prey yanks Goro’s head away from his neck Goro doesn’t react at all, just whines a little in protest and stares longingly at the few rivulets of blood rolling down his collarbone.

“That should be enough don’t you think, gorgeous?” Prey says, his voice low and soothing. Goro leans forward to drink again, but his prey holds him fast, tuts softly. “No no, I think you want something else now, don’t you?”

Prey’s fingers wrap neatly around the outline of Goro’s cock and Goro nearly collapses from pleasure. He whines again, can’t seem to find his words, and presses himself against that firm grip to find any bit of friction.

And then he’s on the ground.

Prey crawls on top of him, blown-out eyes under those incredible long lashes, fixated entirely on Goro. “What do you think we should do, handsome?”

“Mm,” whimpers Goro. He _wants_.

“I’ll have to ride you,” Prey says, smirking atop his perch, “you’re in no state to do anything yourself, are you?”

Goro’s fingers clutch at the fabric covering Prey’s thighs. All he desires is to feel the flesh beneath, to sink his teeth in and stay there forever.

Prey chuckles, smiling like Goro did something well. He unbuttons Goro’s trousers, unzips him, frees his cock finally, finally. Goro’s back arches, shoulders and tailbone scraping against the cold concrete ground beneath him—he’s so achingly hard, needs to be inside Prey so badly, and then he _is_.

“Oh— _oh!_ ” Goro cries out, scrabbling again at Prey’s thighs, surprised by how sudden—it isn’t usually this sudden—how—

Warmth surrounding him, hot and wet and pulsing and alive like the blood he craves constantly, endlessly. Prey sighs, perched high above him, eyes closed in bliss. “Fuck, vampire cock is always so good,” he says. “All my blood pumping in your veins—but you’re really something special, isn’t that right?”

Goro feels his face warm slightly from the praise. He runs his hands along smooth skin, thinks of fucking and drinking and how goddam thirsty he is for both.

Which is… he blinks. Something about this is strange. Wrong. Something he can’t quite figure out.

Prey leans forward, beautiful, seated on Goro’s cock, tight walls pulsing around him almost unbearably pleasurable. He tips Goro’s chin up with a single graceful finger and murmurs, “hungry again, darling? Do you want more of me?”

And then he tilts his head to the side.

Goro surges forward, instinct and desire taking over once more. He grabs Prey around the waist and snarls, sinking his teeth in once more. It’s a messy bite this time, blood smearing across his lips and spilling in rivulets down Prey’s back as he begins to rock himself on Goro’s cock. Goro has never felt closer to an animal than he does now, a predator taking what belongs to him.

So, maybe that’s why. He wakes up.

The fog in his head. The desire curling in his gut. It’s not his. The blood in his veins, not his, never his, not anymore… but not quite right either. Not like any human he’s ever had.

He isn’t sure what, isn’t sure how, but Goro’s animal brain kicks into gear and warns him of one thing: danger.

Prey is still moaning so prettily atop him, sweat beading along his neck to join the dried blood taunting all of Goro’s senses. Danger—Prey is getting off to this, he wants this, and Goro doesn’t know what the hell he is but he knows for sure he’s not human. 

Half-formed, stupid plans flicker through his mind. He settles on an appealing one: human or not, no creature can survive being drained completely.

Goro holds Prey tighter against him, bears down and drinks from him as much and as fast as he can. Prey gasps, jerks, his rhythm thrown off, and then he _laughs_.

“Shit,” Prey moans. The pause only lasts a moment before he’s relentlessly bouncing himself on Goro’s cock with whatever leverage he can find, “you’re more clever than I thought.”

He grabs a handful of Goro’s hair, _rips_ him away from his neck with inhuman strength to rival Goro’s own. Goro yelps, shouts in pain as the back of his head collides with the ground and a hand wraps around his neck. 

A wild smirk, placid grey eyes turned bright red, danger, _danger_ , and Prey sneers, “but I’ve already won.”

Goro snaps at the wrist holding him, struggles and flails and kicks, but the thing only rides him faster, harder and it feels _so fucking good_ —the blood pulsing inside him, the body pressing against him, wet and slick around his cock. He finally catches that arm holding him down, rips into the flesh but it’s that one last taste that sends him over the edge.

It doesn’t feel like relief. It feels like death.

Goro cries out in pain or pleasure, he doesn’t have mind enough to tell, his soul is _being sucked out of his fucking cock_ —and then he falls down limp. Helpless.

But he still isn’t dead, not quite. Not yet.

Alive enough to watch as Prey shouts and keens in triumph. As curled horns erupt from his head, wings burst out of his back. He comes across Goro’s stomach, resplendent and restored thanks to Goro’s release.

Goro lost. He lost to a fucking succubus. A disgusting, common, weak piece of trash.

And now the fucking thing is _cuddling_ him.

“ _Kill you_ …” Goro murmurs, but it doesn’t sound like anything. The energy spent moving his mouth even the slightest bit nearly knocks him completely unconscious. 

The thing wiggles happily on him, cooing and flapping its stupid wings. It stares up at him, fluttering its eyelashes like it thinks it’s being cute. “My name is Akira, by the way. Since you never asked. What’s yours, vampire?”

He can barely remember, but growls out, “ _Goro_ ” more to prove that he can than anything else.

“Well, Goro,” the succubus says, patting Goro on the chest and sitting up, “it was a pleasure, really.” He smirks at his own fucking joke, then transforms back into his stupid fake-ass human form.

Akira the Succubus dresses himself, takes a card out of his pocket, and scribbles something onto it. He drops it onto Goro’s body and it lands inelegantly in the puddle of cum on his stomach, which the horrid thing probably meant to do.

“When you regain your strength—that’s my number. I had a lovely time playing with you, Goro.”

“ _I’ll… kill you…_ ” Goro hisses out, and they nearly sound like words this time.

Akira just puts his hands in his pockets, winks, and says, “come and try.”

Then he saunters away into the night. Leaving Goro immobile, helpless, against the cold brick wall of a random shady building in a random shady alleyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [fanart](https://twitter.com/bottomclown/status/1330158590905212928?s=21) of these two fools courtesy of [@BottomClown](https://twitter.com/bottomclown) 🥺🙏
> 
> now with a [SEQUEL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115223) by [Goumaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goumaden/pseuds/Goumaden) read it next or i will beat you senseless


End file.
